Krux
Krux is one of the Time Twins and the older sibling of Acronix. History 40 years prior to the events of Hands of Time, Krux and his brother Acronix were the original Elemental Masters of Time. While Acronix could go forward in time and slow down time, Krux could go back in time and pause time completely. He used these powers to great advantage; going back in time seconds before an opponent could make a move and turning the battle in his favor. After the Serpentine were defeated by the Elemental Alliance, Krux and Acronix, knowing that they were more powerful than the other Elemental Masters, decided to betray the alliance and use their powers to control all of Ninjago. The other Elemental Masters fought against Krux and Acronix, but the two proved too powerful. With the Time Blades forged by Ray and Maya, Wu and Garmadon fought a lengthy battle against the Time Twins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Eventually, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to absorb Krux and Acronix's elemental powers, rendering them normal men. Knowing that the power to control time was dangerous, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to open a vortex that would leave the Time Blades lost forever. However, Krux and Acronix decided to go through the vortex themselves, which left the two "lost to time." While Acronix would be lost in the time vortex for 40 years, Krux was somehow immediately teleported back to Ninjago, along with the Reversal Time Blade. Krux then took on the false identity of Dr. Sander Saunders and used eggs from the Great Devourer to breed an army. Krux's army would need weapons and armor, and he knew exactly who could make them. Under the disguise of Dr. Saunders, Krux took his time to become a trusted friend of Ray and Maya. One day, Krux revealed his true identity to the Masters of Fire and Water, and threatened to harm Kai and Nya should they refuse to do his bidding. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Falling asleep following his battle with Clouse, Wu would be stricken with a horrible nightmare of many visions of the future, most notably the return of Krux and Acronix. Day of the Departed As Dr. Saunders, he friendly greeted the Ninja when they arrived at the Ninjago Museum of History and gave them a tour of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. Later that night, Saunders was present at the Day of the Departed concert with Dareth. After Dareth defeated the resurrected Kozu and his Stone Warriors, Saunders expressed extreme displeasure at the damange to his museum caused by the conflict. Pythor's Revenge When the Ninja were called to the museum to help clean up the damage from the night before, Saunders became hysterical when he realized that his thermostat had been destroyed. When the Ninja questioned Saunders about why his thermostat was so important, he simply claimed that the museum needed to be kept at a certain temperature to preserve the exhibits. After the Ninja took back the BorgWatch prototype from Pythor, they used it to repair the original thermostat. Saunders was happy that his thermostat was working again, but expressed his dislike for modern technology. Zane then noticed an ancient-looking watch that Saunders kept in the museum, and Saunders said that he used the watch to tell time for many years. After the Ninja left, Saunders listened to the humming sound coming from the museum basement. The Hands of Time Disguised as Dr. Saunders, Krux was in the Ninjago Museum of History and presented the Ninja with refreshments after they helped clean up the museum. The Ninja questioned him about a painting that had both Wu and Garmadon in their younger years fighting two mysterious warriors at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. He explained that the painting was a myth, explaining that the Hands of Time was merely a folktale, explaining that they had the power to control time itself. While looking at his watch sometime after the Ninja left, he was confronted by Acronix. After taking off his mustache, he revealed that "Dr. Saunders" was just a disguise Krux took on before hugging his brother. The Hatching At his lair in the museum, Krux was extremely annoyed by his brother's growing fondness for the modern inventions that he never got to experience, such as the BorgWatch and the BorgPad, and Krux claimed that he despised modern life. Krux showed Acronix a helmet and said that he would return Ninjago to its "pre-modern glory"; revealing the Vermillion eggs. Later, Krux unleashed a Vermillion warrior at the big unveiling of the BorgWatch; commanding it to destroy the Borg Store and to kidnap Cyrus Borg himself. When the Ninja arrived, Krux unleashed two more Vermillion warriors. While the Ninja fought off the Vermillion at the Borg Store, Zane and Borg fled the scene, only to be confronted by Krux in the disguise of Dr. Saunders. With Acronix by his side, the two kidnapped Borg and took him back to the museum. Back at the museum, Acronix expressed his displeasure that they had lost most of their armor for the Vermillion in the battle against the Ninja. However, Krux assured his brother that he already had his "best blacksmiths" working on more armor. Krux then revealed that he had released hundreds of Vermillion eggs into the swamps of Ninjago through the sewer beneath the city. A Time of Traitors After locking Cyrus Borg in a Serpentine coffin, Acronix questioned Krux as to how they planned to control the growing force of Vermillion that they needed for "phase two" of their plan. Reminding his brother that he had 40 years to devise the plan, Krux then introduced Raggmunk, Blunck, and Machia; three Vermillion selected from the genetically superior of Serpentine who were thus able to control the other Vermillion warriors telepathically. When Krux was informed by Raggmunk that Kai had entered the museum, he allowed Acronix to monitor the Ninja through a telescope that he had built into a snake statue. Noticing that Kai had taken a Vermillion helmet, Acronix feared that the Ninja of Fire was onto their plan and insisted that he neutralize him. Knowing that it would draw too much attention, Krux declared that he would attend to the matter himself and ordered the Vermillion commanders to commence phase two of the plan. Disguised as Dr. Saunders, Krux confronted Kai. When Kai asked if he recognized the Vermillion helmet, Saunders said that it resembled a post-Serpentine War samurai helmet, but was likely a knockoff. Kai explained that he obtained the helmet during the battle against the Vermillion that attacked the Borg Store and asked if Saunders had seen it on TV. This prompted Saunders to explain that he despised TV, reverting to his normal voice of Krux for a brief moment. Kai eventually realized that the Vermillion helmet was identical to the helmets worn by Krux and Acronix in the painting. When Saunders tried to convince Kai that the Time Twins were still a myth, his fake mustache ended up tangled in a snake statue and fell off; revealing his true identity. A lengthy battle between Krux and Kai ensured, during which Kai discovered that Krux had kidnapped Cyrus Borg and had likely taken Zane as well. As the battle continued, Krux claimed that Kai and Nya's parents were actually traitors who fought with the Time Twins. Due to Kai's anger, Krux briefly gained the upper hand when Acronix revealed himself and prepared to finish off the Ninja of Fire with the Forward Time Blade. However, Nya arrived and helped Kai in the continuing battle. Eventually, Krux was kicked into the same Serpentine coffin that Borg had previously been locked in. Scavengers Krux and Acronix, along with the Vermillion army, appeared in Wu's dream. After the Vermillion hoarded all of the metal they could find in Ninjago City, Krux and Acronix led them through the sewers to their secret lair. When the Time Twins found themselves lost, Acronix gloated that his BorgWatch had built-in GPS. However, the BorgWatch was unable to function because there was no service, and Krux then gloated that this was one of many reasons why he refused to "get with the times". Krux then decided to follow his map, only to be led to a dead end. Ninjago.com Description Krux is one of the two Elemental Masters of Time, also known as the Hands of Time. While Acronix disappeared in Wu and Garmadon’s temporal vortex 40 years ago, it appeared that Krux had been destroyed. Little did anyone know that Krux secretly remained behind. Before he was stripped of his powers, Krux could both reverse and pause time, a power he used to great advantage in battle. Even without those powers, Krux is a fierce warrior – relentless and cunning. Krux is also the mastermind behind the Hands of Time. He has always been a cautious planner, as evidenced by his willingness to create a plan that would take four decades to unfold. But the 40 years he spent waiting for Acronix were hard as he watched everything around him become modern and interconnected. Krux despises this way of life – it’s annoyingly distracting – which is why, more than anything, he wants to return to the good ol’ days.https://www.lego.com/en-us/ninjago/characters/krux-season-7-b68e38eb951d4b1fbaf20dd60c35c14b Appearances *70626 Dawn of Iron Doom Notes *Krux's name comes from Crux, a file sharing software used in the production of the TV series.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/811993709415923714 ** Coincidentally, Crux is also the name of the main setting for Lego Universe, in which Lego Ninjago appeared. *Just as Acronix is in his youth and loves modern technology, Krux is old and prefers the old ways of life. *Krux and Dr. Saunders are actually the same person, sporting an identical hairstyle and alternate face. *Before having his powers drained by Wu and Garmadon, Krux was able to pause and rewind time. *Just like Kai, Krux despises Technology. Gallery FIGKrux.png|Krux's minifigure. DrSaunders.png|Krux disguised as Dr. Sander Saunders. DoDSaunders2.png|Dr. Saunders with the Yin Blade. DoDDarethSaunders.png|Dareth and Dr. Saunders watching the The Royal Blacksmiths. Screenshot 2017-04-05 at 10.06.33 AM.png|Krux and his brother, Acronix reunited after 40 years. References Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2016 Category:Vermillion Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Main Antagonists Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Characters Category:Time Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Elemental masters Category:2017 characters Category:Evil